


Podfic: Working Title

by anna_unfolding



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hollywood!AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Written for no-tags 2012, for the prompt: Frank/Gerard - Hollywood AU (They're both out! Or one isn't out but falls for the one who is! Wackiness/soul-searching ensues! WHATEVER IT IS, THEY ARE ACTORS IN HOLLYWOOD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Working Title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Working Title](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345957) by [allyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra). 



> This is a podfic recording of allyndra's amazing 2012 no-tags fic.
> 
> The gorgeous podfic cover art was made by the talented and ridiculously sweet [akamine_chan](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/).

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?99enqqxgirxk1g1)

 

DL LINKS:

 **Length:** 10:37  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?99enqqxgirxk1g1)  
 **Podbook link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?5q8z6odc11cr501)

Originally posted at my DW account [here](http://anna-unfolding.dreamwidth.org/7099.html).


End file.
